La desaparición
by Carrie Ross Sra.Ross
Summary: que pasa si el incidente de la sangre no había sucedido pero si lo del vídeo en la fiesta de graduación. ya han pasado más de tres años después de que Carrie & Tommy se vieran. antes de que se vaya Tommy se han acostado juntos en la noche de graduación. luego Tommy regresa para la cena familiar de Sue,pero no regresa solo. CARRIE/TOMMY/HAZEL. contenido de violencia. posible muerte


_Carrie;_

 _El reencuentro._

 _\- ¿ Quieres bailar ? – le pregunté a ella._

 _Ella me mira con esos grandes, hermosos y brillantes ojos azules. Para luego mirar a la pista con una mirada de tristeza y ahora entiendo... ella quería bailar, pero no sabía. No quería que se sintiera incómoda, así que decidí hacer algo._

 _\- O si quieres podemos esperar una canción lenta – le dijo en un susurro y con una sonrisa cálida tratando de parecer divertido._

 _-Si. dijo ella con una sonrisa y un susurro._

 _Su sonrisa me derrite como un helado, es tan bella y linda cuando sonríe. Por otro lado es muy diferente a la de Sue me he olvidado de ella por completo. En ese momento viene la señorita Desjardín y la abrazó fuertemente diciendo que es muy bueno verla en el baile de graduación y luego me abraza a mí por ser muy bueno con Carrie. Cuando ambos ya estamos solos aparece una canción lenta de **Ariana Grande : Just a Little Bit of Your Heart**_

 _ **( sólo un poco de tu corazón)**_

 _ **No voy a preguntar dónde has estado  
Y no siento la necesidad de saber con quién has estado  
Ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad, pero puedo decir  
Que estabas sola con ella  
Y yo seguiré siendo un tonto  
Un tonto por ti**_

 _\- bueno es una canción lenta señorita White ahora vamos a la pista – le dije y ella contestó avergonzada y tímida._

 _\- Tommy ya te dije... que yo... no... quiero – dijo ella con una voz quebrada_

 _\- Si si si vamos tranquila yo te enseño es fácil nada difícil – le dije conduciéndola a la pista de baile agarrándola de la mano – ahora sigue este paso... solo tomas mi mano así; yo pongo mi mano sobre tu cadera y la tuya sobre mi hombro y nos balanceamos suavemente – ella lo hizo y lo ha hecho muy bien pero sigue avergonzada - ¿ ves ? Lo haces muy bien aprendes muy rápido - le sonreí amorosamente y ella me sonrió tímidamente._

 _ **Sólo un poco de tu corazón  
Sólo un poco de tu corazón  
Sólo un poco de tu corazón es todo lo que quiero  
Sólo un poco de tu corazón  
Sólo un poco de tu corazón  
Sólo un poco es todo lo que estoy pidiendo  
**_

 _ella me miro con una dulce e inocente mirada,no pude parar de compararla con Sue; Carrie tenía los ojos azules llenos de inocencia,los de Sue no eran nada inocentes._

 _ **No te voy a decir cómo me siento realmente  
Porque no puedo encontrar las palabras para decir lo que pienso  
Y nunca nada fue fácil, eso es lo que ellos dicen  
Sé que no soy tu único  
Pero seguiré siendo un tonto  
Porque soy un tonto por ti**_

 ** _Sólo un poco de tu corazón_**  
 ** _Sólo un poco de tu corazón_**  
 ** _Sólo un poco de tu corazón es todo lo que quiero_**  
 ** _Sólo un poco de tu corazón_**  
 ** _Sólo un poco de tu corazón_**  
 ** _Sólo un poco es todo lo que estoy pidiendo_**

 _el cabello de Carrie era de un color rubio miel natural, el de Sue era rubio claro y largo. Carrie era simple y genuina; Sue siempre tenía que estar a la moda. Me di cuenta de algo Sue era la mejor amiga de Chris por que las dos tenían más de una cosa en común. En ese momento me di cuenta de que tenía que estar con Carrie, protegerla y cuidarla hasta el fin de mi vida._

 _ **(Sólo un poco)  
(Mmm, sí, sí, sí, sí)**_

 ** _Sé que no soy tu único_**  
 ** _Pero al menos soy algo_**  
 ** _Escuché que un pequeño amor_**  
 ** _Es mejor que ninguno_**

 ** _(Oh, cariño)_**

 ** _Sólo un poco de tu corazón_**  
 ** _Sólo un poco de tu corazón_**  
 ** _Sólo un poco de tu corazón es todo lo que quiero_**  
 ** _Sólo un poco de tu corazón_**  
 ** _Sólo un poco de tu corazón_**  
 ** _Sólo un poco es todo lo que estoy pidiendo_**

 _De repente la voz dulce y tímida de Carrie me sacó de mis pensamientos..._

 _-Tommy ¿ por qué estoy aquí ?._

 _-Por que yo te invite – le contesté sonriendo como un niño tonto._

 _-Sí pero porqué yo ?_

 _-Por que creo que la pasaríamos bien y además tú mi niña bonita mereces tener un buen momento, lejos de todo._

 _-Bueno gracias por la invitación señor Ross no se como pagártelo por lo que has hecho por mí – dijo Carrie con vergüenza con su mirada hacia el suelo._

 _-De nada señorita Withe y no me tienes que pagar nada pero quiero hacer algo contigo después del baile – le dije en su oído con un susurró haciendo que ella temblara._

 _-De acuerdo._

 _-que te parece si te devuelvo a las diez y media que te parece ?._

 _-Ok... mejor a las...once ?_

 _Le sonreí con muchas ganas y amor – lo que tu quieras chica._

 _A las once – ella me sonríe._

 _Seguimos bailando y yo pongo ambas manos en su cintura y la pego más a mí haciendo que ella sintiera mi gran "amigo" que esta entre mi pantalón y haciendo que ella gimiera de placer en voz baja._

 _Necesitaba besarla, necesitaba mimarla, necesitaba seducirla, abrazarla y hacerle el amor. LA NECESITABA ! Ok cálmate Thomas Ross te estas descontrolando pero no puedo controlarme o dios estoy perdiendo el control necesito sentir a Carrie!_

 _Y para tratar de calmarme, me fui acercando a sus labios y ella se apartó de mí._

 _Lo siento – me disculpe – no debí hacerlo._

 _\- No lo sientas,- se disculpo ella -yo soy la que no hace nada bien._

 _eso me sorprendió yo soy el que no hace nada bien, era yo el que estaba a punto de besar a una chica que no era mi novia._

 _-No tú, haces todo bien._

 _ **(Oh, cariño)**_

 ** _Sólo un poco de tu corazón_**  
 ** _Sólo un poco de tu corazón_**  
 ** _Sólo un poco de tu corazón es todo lo que quiero_**  
 ** _Sólo un poco de tu corazón_**  
 ** _Sólo un poco de tu corazón_**  
 ** _Sólo un poco es todo lo que estoy pidiendo_**

 _Ella me miro esa mirada es dios tan inocente...es como si desnudara mi alma, amo esa mirada. Ella se pegó a mi y puso sus manos en mi cuello, mientras que mis manos fueron hacia su cadera su rostro se acercó al mío y yo al suyo. Sentí morirme al sentir sus labios dulces cuando tocaron los míos... **ahora se que no me quiero separar nunca más de Carrie Withe.**_

 _Fue un beso de un minuto o más, pero eso fue todo para hacerme sonreír como un niño con un juguete nuevo, nunca me sentí hací con Sue ni siquiera en nuestros besos más acalorados e intensos..._

 _ **No te voy a decir cómo me siento realmente  
Porque no puedo encontrar las palabras para decir lo que pienso  
Y nunca nada fue fácil, eso es lo que ellos dicen  
Sé que no soy tu único  
Pero seguiré siendo un tonto  
Porque soy un tonto por ti**_

 _Me fui a sentar junto con Carrie nunca soltándole la mano, a los minutos nos entregaron la papeleta para votar por los reyes de la graduación._

 _-Tommy, nuestros nombres están aquí…_

 _-No quieres que estén? –le pregunte, con una sonrisa traviesa en mi rostro._

 _-Para ganar? –me pregunto con su voz llena de nervios y dudas._

 _ **Sólo un poco de tu corazón  
Sólo un poco de tu corazón  
Sólo un poco de tu corazón es todo lo que quiero  
Sólo un poco de tu corazón  
Sólo un poco de tu corazón  
Sólo un poco es todo lo que estoy pidiendo**_

 _-por que no? Digo, solo tendríamos que subir ahí mover los cetros mientras que cantan el himno del colegio y todos verían lo estúpidos que nos vemos. –le dije con una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro me estoy volviendo un imbécil y tonto_

 _-Son hermosos. –susurro ella, pero no lo suficiente para yo no escucharlo._

 _-Tú eres hermosa. –Es la segunda vez que se lo decía, salió en automático, tanto que hasta yo me pregunte qué diablos pasaba conmigo. Ella me miro, y luego desvió su mirada a la papeleta._

 _ **Sólo un poco de tu corazón  
Sólo un poco de tu corazón  
Sólo un poco de tu corazón es todo lo que quiero  
Sólo un poco de tu corazón  
Sólo un poco de tu corazón  
Sólo un poco es todo lo que estoy pidiendo**_

 ** _(Sólo un poco)_**  
 ** _(Mmm, sí, sí, sí, sí)_**

 _-Bueno por quien votamos, no tengo amigos como tú. –me dijo con una voz entre tristeza y decepción._

 _-Votemos por nosotros. –Ella me miro asustada._

 _-No, no hay que votar por nosotros mismos. –dijo nerviosa._

 _-Al diablo con la falsa modestia. –conteste yo sonriendo como un idiota._

 _Bien. - contestó ella sumamente nerviosa._

 _ **(Oh, cariño)**_

 ** _Sólo un poco de tu corazón_**  
 ** _Sólo un poco de tu corazón_**  
 ** _Sólo un poco de tu corazón es todo lo que quiero_**  
 ** _Sólo un poco de tu corazón_**  
 ** _Sólo un poco de tu corazón_**  
 ** _Sólo un poco es todo lo que estoy pidiendo_**

 _Pasaron uno treinta minutos más cuando oímos una voz indicando que iban a elegir al rey y la reina. La mire y le tome la mano en señal de apoyo. La canción terminó_

 _-No importa lo que pase tu eres la reina. –le dije y lo decía muy en serio ella era Mi reina por toda la vida._

 _El director subió el escenario con un sobre en su mano derecha para anunciar al Rey y la Reina del baile de graduación._

 _Ella me miró y me sonrió y yo le sonreí igual. De pronto oímos la voz del director " **El Rey y La Reina del baile de la graduación son... TOMMY ROSS Y CARRIE WHITE**!" _

_no podía creerlo nunca e estado tan feliz en mi vida, no por mi,por Carrie. MI hermosa y radiante Carrie White. Le di mi brazo y ella lo tomo con felicidad. Yo me alegre, ella se lo merecía, merecía tener un buen momento. Subimos al escenario y nos paramos en frente del público. A Carrie le dieron una corona de plástico rosado y a mi una corona de Rey también de plástico pero más grande que el de Carrie. Todo el mundo nos estaba aplaudiendo hasta que sentí voces muy conocidas por detrás de nosotros. Una de ellas era la voz de Sue.. miro detrás de mí y veo el vídeo que Sue me hablo y veo a la propia Sue diciéndole a Carrie " A LOS FENÓMENOS COMO TÚ SE ELIMINAN," y luego dijo "APÁRTATE LOCA DE MENTE" me entro un sentimiento de sobre-protector hacia Carrie quería protegerla de todos los que le hacen daño. Maldición, Sue, esto lo vamos a hablar muy claro, entendido y muy serio. E repente siento que Carrie me quiere apartar de ella lentamente y la miro y veo que esta llorando desconsoladamente "Carrie tranquila yo estoy aquí, siempre estaré contigo"le dije tratando de calmarla pero no sucedió ella se dio la vuelta, bajo las escaleras y salio corriendo mientras que lloraba. Todo el mundo se reía del vídeo excepto los profesores, el director y los sirvientes del salón._

 _\- ! CARRIE ESPERA ! - Le grite al otro lado del salón empujé a todo el mundo tratando de alcanzarla pero ya era demasiado tarde ella se fue a la calle tengo que detenerla antes de que pase algo malo realmente malo, pero... antes de irme me giré hacia todos y les dije gritando muy molesto y enojado - ! USTEDES SON UNOS HIJOS DE PERRAS ELLA ES SÓLO UNA POBRE NIÑA QUE TIENE UNA VIDA MISERABLE Y QUE TRATA DE PASARLA BIEN POR LO MENOS UN DÍA Y USTEDES LES HACEN UNA MALDITA BROMA DEBERÍAN ESTAR MUERTOS !- Les grite y me fui corriendo a buscar a mi princesa perdida._

 _\- !CARRIE ¿ DÓNDE ESTAS ? !- pregunte por la nada gritando desesperadamente por ella, Carrie ya no estaba era demasiado tarde pero eso no impidió que me rindiera seguí corriendo por la calle tratando de encontrarla pero no la encontré. De repente vi una chica caminando en la mitad de la calle en un vestido y vi que era Carrie así que corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia ella. Ella supo que era yo el que estaba detrás_

 _! VETE DE AQUÍ TOMMY, DÉJAME SOLA NO SE POR QUE DIJE QUE SI A TU INVITACIÓN FUI UNA COMPLETA INÚTIL AL IR SABÍA QUE TODO IBA A TERMINAR ASÍ COMO SIEMPRE !- grito Carrie con una voz fría y dura dispuesta a vengarse, su pelo empezó a elevarse de la nada eso me asusto mucho, pero no como para salir corriendo,con una voz lejos de mi dulce Carrie, esta voz era la de una chica enojada, molesta y frustrada dispuesta a vengarse. Yo me acerqué a ella y Carrie se detuvo, vi que temblaba de frío, me saqué el abrigo del esmoquin y se lo puse alrededor de sus hombros protegiéndola_

 _NO Carrie, nunca estas sola...me tienes a mí nunca te avandonaré– le dije limpándole las lágrimas, le toque a barbilla haciendo que su rostro empapado de lágrimas quedara en frente mío, ahueque sus mejillas tirando su cara suavemente hacia la mía y la besé apasionadamente. Ella al principio trató de separarse, pero luego me devolvió el beso. Ambos nos separamos por respirar_

 _Que te parece si vienes conmigo a mi casa ? Estaré sólo or una semana mis padres estan en un viaje de trabajo – le dije . Ella se puso muy nerviosa - ¿ Qué sucede no quieres ?._

 _No es eso Tommy, es que mi madre me castigaría por no regresar a casa- dijo ella asustada, sabía que no era por eso sino por otra cosa peor._

 _\- Tranquila le enviaras un mensaje diciendo que regresaras tarde y listo Ok ?- le expliqué a ella, Carrie me sonrió_

 _\- Bien._

* * *

 _han pasado ya cinco minutos y medio desde que llegamos a mi casa, quería que Carrie se sintiera especial. Hací que desidí hacer algo._

 _\- Vamos a mi cuarto ? - le pregunté agarrándole la mano derecha - si quieres.._

 _\- Si._

 _\- Okey -Contestó ella mientras que subíamos a mi cuarto. le abrí la puerta para que pasara ella primero y luego nos sentamos en la cama, me fui acercando poco a poco a ella para poder besarla y ella hizo lo mismo. yo la fui acostando con cuidado de no aplastarla con mis manos en su cintura y luego sus manos sobre mi cabeza mientras que yo sacaba su hermoso vestido rosa. e hicimos algo maravilloso que nunca lo voy a olvidar y ella tampoco..._

* * *

Ya han pasado ya tres años desde que me fui de Chamberlian ahora estoy en Los Ángeles en un hospital con un amigo que tiene cáncer en los ojos y estoy hay para apoyarlo. Extraño a Carrie más de lo que extraño a todo el mundo en Chamberlain sólo espero poder verla de nuevo...


End file.
